


En el fin del mundo

by FranVenegas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom, Hiroguel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, higuel au zombie
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranVenegas/pseuds/FranVenegas
Summary: En un mundo donde los muertos vuelven a la vida, los humanos luchan día a día por sobrevivir.Miguel Rivera un joven zapatero al que no le queda nada lucha por llevar a Hiro Hamada un genio de la genética hasta la base de investigaciones en Alaska, de ese viaje depende el futuro de la humanidad.Aclaraciones:AU zombiCrossover entre Coco y Big hero 6Ambientado en Norteamérica  de la época actual.Hiro Hamada es un científico prodigio de la genética, Miguel Rivera es un zapatero y Tadashi Hamada un médico.Registro en safe creative: 1812019215400





	1. Ubicación actual

El sonido de pies arrastrándose fuera de la puerta no los dejaba conciliar el sueño. Uno hacía guardia y el otro descansaba, esa había sido su rutina durante los últimos meses. Y no les quedaba de otra, solo eran ellos dos, todos los demás ya se habían ido.

Miguel miró por última vez hacia donde el genio trataba de descansar. Ninguno había dormido bien en los últimos dos días y así no podían salir, menos escapar de esas cosas.

Pero tenían que actuar rápido, los recursos era finitos y la comida era lo primero que se estaba terminando.

—Hamada— llamó la atención de su compañero, —Duerme. No sirve de nada que estés en ese estado, solo lograras que al tratar de salir nos maten a los dos— Miguel recibió un gruñido como respuesta. No se llevaban para nada bien pero era lo que había, cuando el mundo se va al carajo no tienes el placer de escoger a tus compañeros.

Es lo que es.

Se supone que Hiro Hamada era la salvación del mundo. Por lo que Miguel sabía el nipón era un científico que había estado en el lugar y el momento equivocado cuando todo comenzó y era de prioridad mundial llevarlo para que ayudara a ponerle fin a la locura en la que el mundo se había tornado. Y él, él solo era un zapatero que se había cruzado en su camino.

Ahora lo único que importaba era llevar a Hamada hasta la sede de investigación que estaba en Alaska, y él era lo único que le quedaba al nipón para protegerlo.

Los amigos de Hiro que también sirvieron de escolta habían muerto, habían dado su vida por proteger al científico, el hermano del Hamada había desaparecido cuando trataron de salvar a la pequeña Socorro, no sabían si estaban vivos, muertos o si ahora vagaban transformados en una de esas criaturas... a Miguel, al igual que a Hiro,  no le quedaba nadie, solo su delantal de cuero que le recordaba lo que había sido su familia antes de que el mundo se fuera al carajo.

Eran solo ellos contra el mundo. Eran ellos contra esos monstruos y muy probablemente contra otras personas que hubiesen perdido la cabeza por la situación.

Actualmente los vivos daban más miedo que los muertos. O eso era lo que habían aprendido en el tiempo transcurrido.

Miguel vio como una tenue luz comenzaba a filtrarse por las rendijas de las tablas que cubrían cada una de las ventanas. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Era hora de irse.

—Nos vamos— tomó su mochila, acomodo un machete en su cinturón y su bate.

—Ok— Hiro tomó sus cosas también y se armó con machete en mano listo para lo que viniera. A diferencia de Miguel, el nipón aún no era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su estado físico no era el mejor, así que desde que su escolta ya no estaba había estado practicando, — "Mis amigos"— aún no podía entender como en el lapso de un par de días los habían perdido prácticamente a todos.

—A la de tres— Miguel apretó con fuerza el bate, —Uno— avanzó.

—Dos— Hiro le siguió.

—Tres— abrió la puerta con fuerza y comenzaron a reventar cabezas.

Solo tres de aquellos monstruos eran los que tapaban la salida, eso los alegró de sobremanera. Un momento más de vida.

Caminaron siguiendo la carretera. El lugar donde habían pasado atrincherados los últimos dos días era una estación de gas, por suerte había un poco de comida, pero ya casi se estaban quedado sin nada.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?— Miguel se detuvo esperando instrucciones.

—Tenemos que seguir por la carretera hacia el norte. Debemos encontrar alguna ciudad donde abastecernos— Hiro miró lo poco y nada que llevaban, tanto de ropa como de provisiones, —Con lo que tenemos es muy probable que si no nos matan esas cosas... nos matará el frío— el Hamada sacó un mapa que llevaba a buen recaudo dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

—Tienes razón— Miguel se acercó a mirar el mapa y vio lo lejos que aún estaban. Con suerte demorarían uno o dos meses más en llegar si conseguían un vehículo. A pie sería una historia distinta.

—Sigamos por aquí— trazó una línea con su dedo por el mapa, —Deberíamos llegar a esta ciudad— apuntó una pequeña marca, —Ahí podría haber comida y otras cosas.

—Andando.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha nuevamente. El día estaba raro, demasiado tranquilo.

El cielo poco a poco se iba oscureciendo, el viento movía las nubes en su dirección, era probable que esa misma tarde o por la mañana siguiente comenzará a llover.

Miguel siguió caminando vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, en más de dos kilómetros no habían visto más que un par de monstruos vagando en dirección al ruido del viento golpeando una que otra cosa.

—Deberíamos buscar donde dormir— Hiro alertó a Miguel apuntando al cielo, —Creo que esta noche lloverá.

—Lo note— miró alrededor buscando opciones. Habían un par de automóviles varados, y bosque por ambos lados del camino, —Dame tu mapa— estiró la mano mientras veía al Hamada buscar aquel Preciado trozo de papel.

—Ten.

—Veamos— Miguel buscó algo por la carretera, lo que hubiera sería mejor que dormir atrapados en un auto o a la intemperie, —Aquí— apuntó lo que al parecer era un pueblo. Quizás ahí podrían pasar la noche y ver si aún quedaba algo bueno que llevar.

—Jackson— Hiro miró el mapa tratando de calcular la distancia, —Si seguimos este ritmo llegaremos antes del anochecer.

—Me parece un buen plan— el moreno volvió a doblar el mapa y se lo devolvió a su dueño, — Vámonos.

Nuevamente se encontraron avanzando a paso constante por aquel camino de asfalto. Esperando tener suerte y que el viaje siguiera igual... tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Aunque para Miguel eso era demasiado pedir, desde que había comenzado el desastre y había tenido que salir del refugio que había montado con su familia no había pasado un solo día en el que no tuviese que matar a una de esas cosas. No había pasado un día en donde no sintiera el miedo a fallar y morir. Todos los pequeños errores que había cometido desde que salió de Santa Cecilia, lo perseguirían aun cuando el mundo volviera a ser un lugar seguro.

—Ah...— Miguel sabía que las cosas ya nunca volverían a ser como antes, por más que el Hamada pudiese solucionar el desastre, los que se habían ido ya no volverían.

Toda la muerte. Todas las atrocidades que hizo por Socorro... por mantenerla viva.

Nada de eso sería olvidado. Nada de eso sería perdonado.

Al final de esa pesadilla, si es que llegaba a finalizar, tendría que ver si era posible volver a vivir consigo mismo.

— ¡Cuidado!— Miguel sintió un empujón y luego la sangre podrida y caliente salpicar su cara, Hiro estaba frente a él jadeante por la adrenalina con el machete cubierto de ese líquido hediondo y desagradable.

— ¡Vas a hacer que nos maten!— estaba enojado y asustado, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza y los reflejos para evitar que el moreno terminará como almuerzo de ese monstruo.

— Yo...— el Rivera no sabía qué decir, era la segunda vez que le pasaba... la primera vez había costado la vida de Honey en su estadía en Houston, — Lo siento.

Hiro solo ignoro la respuesta y trato de recobrar la compostura. Tenían que seguir avanzando, el ruido había alertado a algunos monstruos cercanos y pronto comenzarían a seguirlos. Si bien no era veloces y estando en solitario eran fáciles de matar. Estando en grupo era otra cosa, en grupo eran letales.

El sol cayendo en el horizonte los alertó. Pronto comenzaría a anochecer y aún tenían que llegar a Jackson, encontrar un lugar, limpiarlo y asegurarlo.

— Tenemos que darnos prisa— Miguel aceleró el paso, ya se podía ver la pequeña ciudad a la lo lejos, — Queda poco.

La oscuridad ya había caído sobre ellos cuando pusieron los pies en aquella ciudad, los murmullos y el castañear de los dientes de aquellas "cosas" los alertaron de inmediato. Bajaron lo más que pudieron el volumen de sus voces y dieron pasos flojos hasta quedar ocultos tras un contenedor abarrotado de maloliente basura y cadáveres.

— ¿Qué haremos?— Hiro en cuclillas apoyando su espalda contra el contenedor, — La calle principal parece estar llena.

—Ya no podemos retroceder— Miguel barajó sus opciones. Tenían al pocos metros un automóvil abandonado y un poco más allá, pasando una pequeña multitud de muertos vivientes, había una tienda de esas que en antaño funcionaban las veinticuatro horas,— Podemos intentar atraerlos y refugiarnos en aquella tienda.

— Suena arriesgado— eran solo ellos dos, armados para combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra cinco errantes, visibles, y quizás un par mas ocultos en los callejones aledaños,— Pero creo que sería lo mejor.

— Tratemos de hacerlo con el menor ruido posible— Miguel se levantó lentamente y cambió su bate por el machete, — Mantente cerca de mi.

— Esta bien.

Avanzaron con sigilo hasta estar a menos de dos metros. Miguel fue el primero en avanzar y llamar la atención de las criaturas. Con una destreza admirable golpeó la pantorrilla del errante, haciéndolo caer, para de inmediato atravesar el cráneo con el machete. Una muerte limpia. Hiro siguió su ejemplo con algo de torpeza, fue haciendo caer a los muertos y tratando de atravesar esas cabezas podridas.

 

Miguel hacía ver aquello como fácil, pero en realidad se necesitaba bastante fuerza para atravesar el cráneo de una sola vez.

Una vez limpia la entrada Miguel abrió la puerta de la tienda y golpeó el mostrador cercano. Si habían más dentro el sonido los atraería.

Silencio.

Estaba limpio. Ambos suspiraron alegrados.

Lo primero que hicieron fue asegurar la puerta cerrándola y colocando un estante al frente. luego revisaron el lugar con más calma. El panorama no era muy alentador, empaques vacíos, botellas rotas y comida podrida fue gran parte de lo que encontraron. La bodega no estaba mucho mejor, Miguel revisó las cajas con ilusión y no pudo evitar entristecerse cuando al final de la busqueda lo unico que hallaron fue agua, una cajetilla de cigarros y una par de barras de cereal.

—Creo que ya no se que es peor— miró a Hiro, — Sí que una de esas cosas nos mate... o morir de hambre.

— No seas quejica— abrió la pequeña barra y solo dos mordiscos bastaron para terminarla,— Si que es poco— miró con desilusión en empaque vacio. Si que iban a morir de hambre.

— Yo haré la primera ronda— el moreno se sentó sobre el mostrador y empuño su bate, — Ve a dormir.

— Buenas noches— Hiro sacó una manta de la mochila y con el machete a su lado se acomodo tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Aún tenían un largo viaje por delante.

____________________________________________

 

**Anexo** :

_Mapa con el trayecto recorrido durante el capítulo:_

_-Houston está señalado como el punto inicial de todo el grupo._

_-La calavera marca el punto donde perdieron a Tadashi y a Coco_

_-La X verde marca el lugar donde comienza a ser narrado este capítulo._

_-Jackson, es el destino marcado como punto seguro al final de este capítulo._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Es a modo de introducción, para ver la situación actual de los protagonistas.
> 
> La historia irá avanzando y retrocediendo en el tiempo para contar todo lo que pasó desde el día donde ambos partieron su viaje.
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que me aventuro en escribir algo de este estilo, estoy muy nerviosa por el recibimiento que pueda tener. Así que de antemano pido perdón si no es lo que esperabas leer!
> 
> Desde ya aviso, que no será una historia muy larga [No más de 15-20 capitulos] ¿Por que? Para no gastar la trama, ya la mayoría se conoce como funciona el mundo post apocalíptico con zombies, y la idea de este fanfic es mostrar el viaje de Hiro y Miguel y como se las apañan para llegar a su destino. No quiero pegarme la gran The Walking Dead, estirando la trama hasta límites insospechados haha.
> 
> Y para finalizar. Todos los capitulos tendran algun tipo de anexo, mayoritariamente serán mapas que muestren la ruta trazada durante la narrativa con los lugares que tuvieron sucesos claves.


	2. Sobrevivientes: "Los Rivera"

El día que todo comenzó. Era un día tranquilo, corriente como cualquiera en la vida de los Rivera y Miguel estaba trabajando con su familia en la zapatería hasta que sin previo aviso las máquinas se apagaron y todo fue envuelto en un extraño silencio. Un silencio que anuncia la calma que precede a la tormenta.  
  
Nadie dentro del taller sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que a mamá Elena se le ocurrió encender un pequeño radio a baterías.  
  
—«Se han reportado varios ataques terroristas en distintos puntos de la Ciudad de México»  
—«Informes de canibalismo han sido presentados a lo largo de todo el país»  
—«Las Naciones Unidas llaman a la calma. La ayuda está en camino»  
  
Miguel se dio cuenta de inmediato que lo que fuera que estaba pasando no había comenzado ese día, llevaba varios días ocurriendo y lo único que había pasado era que el efecto rebote del caos había llegado a su pequeño pueblo.  
  
—«Los suministros básicos fueron suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso. Hospitales, escuelas, estadio es de bomberos y comisarías estarán encargados de resguardar heridos y proporcionar agua, comida y recursos básicos a quien lo necesite»  
  
¿Por qué no se habían enterado de todo eso antes? Estaba bien que fueran un poco desconectados, pero Miguel no recordaba haber visto nada de eso por la tele, ¿Hasta ahora informaban de lo jodido que estaba todo? Miró a su familia buscando respuestas, pero al parecer estaban todos igual de perdidos y asustados.  
  
—Tenemos que organizarnos y conseguir lo básico— mamá Elena lideró a la familia como siempre.  
—Si— todos respondieron al instante.  
—Hombres. Vayan por agua y comida— miró al grupo de hombres compuesto por Abel, Enrique, Marco, Miguel, Berto. Franco al igual que Benny y Manny se quedaría en casa, ya que por su edad no era seguro que salieran sin saber a qué se enfrentaban.  
—Mujeres, nos encargaremos de organizar la comida y cerrar las entradas— mamá Elena terminó de dar órdenes, —Vayan con la virgencita— hizo una señal en lo alto bendiciendolos a todos.  
  
Cuando salieron Miguel entendió al instante porque en la tele no había visto nada.  
  
Pánico. La gente había entrado automáticamente en estado de pánico y había comenzado a sembrar el caos por sí misma.  
  
Recorrieron Santa Cecilia divididos en dos grupos y reunieron la mayor cantidad de cosas que pudieron conseguir sin incurrir a la violencia o a algún acto ilícito.  
  
Las mujeres mientras tanto cerraron las puertas, cubrieron las ventanas, organizaron la comida y objetos de necesidad básica y esperaron a que Dios los protegiera.  
  
Pudieron sobrevivir sin problemas dos meses sin tener que ir al exterior. Pero los recursos se acaban.  
  
Sin agua y sin comida los hombres se vieron obligados a salir a buscar nuevamente. Enrique, Abel, Marco y Miguel fueron los primeros Rivera en ver lo que realmente estaba pasando afuera, porque lo que vieron el primer día que salieron... no era nada.  
  
Los muertos volvían... volvían del más allá como monstruos reclamando la carne de los que aún vivían.  
  
Ese día lograron abastecerse con agua y comida para unas semanas, pero luego tendrían que volver a salir. Una y otra vez, saliendo por recursos... perdiendo parte de su familia y agotando todo lo que quedaba en Santa Cecilia, los Rivera estuvieron obligados a salir. Ahora tenían que ir en busca de un nuevo lugar seguro, lugar que nunca encontraron, solo terminaban yendo de un lado a otro.  
  
Ciudad de México fue su perdición, el lugar que prometía ser un punto de abastecimiento y un sitio seguro para los viajeros ya no lo era más. La ciudad estaba plagada de errantes que costaron la vida de más de un Rivera. Con suerte pudieron escapar Enrique, Coco y Miguel, pero el precio que pagaron fue demasiado alto. Ya no quedaba nadie más de los Rivera.  
  
Su travesía les enseñó un par de cosas que al parecer serían esenciales en ese nuevo caótico mundo al que habían sido "lanzados".  
  
«No confíes en nadie»  
«No dejes a ni uno de esos monstruos vivos»  
«La cabeza es el punto débil»  
«Al final todos nos vamos a volver monstruos»  
«Los vivos son peores que los muertos»  
«A veces es necesario matar a otros en pos de sobrevivir»  
«Si te muerden estás acabado»  
  
Miguel se grabó a fuego esa lista de cosas que habían aprendido por las malas con su padre y su hermana.  
  
—Miguel— Enrique llamó a su hijo, —Te toca dormir. Es mi turno de la guardia.  
—No te preocupes— aún no estaba cansado. Llevaban un par de días andando y pronto llegarían a Houston, habían cruzado la inexistente frontera hace unas dos semanas.  
—Necesito que descanses— dijo con tono autoritario, —Si estás cansado una de esas cosas podría matarte— Enrique no quería perder a nadie más.  
—Está bien— se acomodó al lado de Socorro y contempló su tranquilo sueño.  
  
Era tan injusto que su hermana tuviese que crecer en un mundo así. Apenas tenía ocho años y ya había tenido que enfrentar a la muerte. A su corta edad ya había sostenido un arma entre sus pequeñas manos y había jalado el gatillo tratando de sobrevivir.  
  
—Coco— Miguel acarició el oscuro cabello que se notaba sucio por la cantidad de días en los que no había podido encontrar siquiera un riachuelo tranquilo para limpiarse. Olían fatal, una mezcla de vísceras podridas, sangre seca y sudor. Sin saber cómo Miguel se durmió.  
  
Tres días más de viaje bastaron para llegar a la ciudad de Houston. La que pensaron que iba a ser un punto de descanso no era más que otro nido de muerte, los Rivera se miraron decepcionados. Ahí tampoco había nada para ellos.  
  
—Qué pérdida de tiempo— Miguel miró a su alrededor. Autos en mal estado, todos los escaparates de las tintas estaban rotos,  no había más que esos monstruos deambulando en busca de comida.  
—Veamos, quizás hay aún algo por ahí— Enrique trato de soñar positivo.  
  
Entraron a una farmacia y revisaron todo en busca de la ínfima posibilidad de ver algo de utilidad.  
  
—Te dije que aún podríamos encontrar algo— el Rivera a mayor guardó el pequeño botín recién conseguido: vendas, gasas, tijeras y dos botellas de alcohol séptico. Eso era mejor que cualquier cosa con que la que contaban.  
  
—Creo que no es mala idea seguir buscando— Miguel sintió la esperanza inundarlo. No todo era malo. Entró en una tienda de comestibles donde encontró un par de latas de atún y un paquete de galletas rancias.  
  
Al final de la tarde había conseguido el botín de la farmacia, un poco de comida y ropa limpia.  
  
Había sido un buen día.  
  
—Después de todo lo que ha pasado esto me parece un festín— Miguel comió una de las galletas y sintió que hace años no probaba algo así, —Espero que mañana sea...  
—¡Ayuda!— una voz femenina llegó hasta sus oídos. Una mujer en medio de la calle trataba de salvarse de una pequeña horda de monstruos que amenazaban con devorarla ahí mismo.   
—No— Enrique detuvo a Miguel, —Yo iré. Cuida de Coco— salió con cuidado de la farmacia donde se habían puesto a resguardo.  
  
Con una habilidad que solo te otorga la experiencia y la adrenalina Enrique se cargó a tres de los errantes mientras que la mujer, viendo que alguien la había socorrido, sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y se unió a la pelea.  
  
Por suerte esa noche nadie tuvo que morir.  
  
La mujer se llamaba Cassandra Hamada y se habían separado de su grupo esa mañana mientras exploraban en busca de recursos.  
  
—Gracias por salvarme— tomó una galleta que le ofrecía la pequeña Rivera.  
—No es nada— Enrique no tenía idea de porque la había salvado. Ni siquiera podía confiar en ella, —No solemos acoger a extraños.  
—La gente es mala... últimamente ya no se puede confiar en nadie— el rostro de Cass se ensombreció.  
—Por la mañana te ayudaremos a buscar a tu grupo— Miguel miró a su padre con cara de "qué carajos estás hablando".  
—Gracias— la mujer volvió a sonreír, — Si quieren pueden unirse a nosotros. Somos un grupo grande.  
—Ya veremos.  
  
Por precaución esa noche la guardia fue montada al completo por el Rivera mayor, aún cuando habían despojado a la Hamada de sus armas no quería exponer a Miguel a tener que tomar decisiones difíciles en caso de que la mujer no resultara ser lo que decía. Aunque cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a alumbrar se dieron cuenta de que la mujer al final no había presentado ningún peligro. Solo quería vivir, igual que ellos.  
  
—Si avanzamos hasta la salida de la ciudad para seguir por la carretera es muy probable que nos topemos con ellos— afirmó.  
—Vamos entonces— todos se alistaron y se pusieron en marcha. Enrique le devolvió las armas a Cass, sería más útil ahí fuera si las llevaba con ella.  
  
Salieron del centro de la ciudad escabulléndose por los callejones y tiendas. Al parecer la ciudad llevaba un tiempo sin que nadie pusiese un pie en ella. La cantidad de monstruos que infectaban las avenidas era mucho menor a otros lugares en los que habían estado. Internamente agradecieron eso.  
  
—¿Con quién viajas?— Enrique aprovechó la parada que habían hecho para comer algo.  
—Voy con mis sobrinos y unos amigos. Somos siete en total.  
—¿Y a dónde se dirigen?  
—No puedo decirlo...— Cass miró incómoda hacia otro lado, —Es información clasificada... podría ponernos en peligro. Lo siento.  
—Ya veo— Enrique miró detenidamente a Cassandra. Quiso creer que sus motivos eran legítimos.  
—Lo siento— se disculpó una vez más la mujer.  
—No te preocupes.  
—Debemos seguir—Miguel ya tenía todo preparado para partir de nuevo.  
  
Como se habían posicionado sobre el tejado de un edificio, para descansar, el moreno se encargó de ver sus opciones más óptimas de refugio mientras los demás descansaban y comían algo.  
  
—Creo que vi un lugar donde podríamos pasar la noche— llamó la atención de su padre, —Allí— a lo lejos se podía divisar un sucio y apagado cartel de un local de comida rápida perteneciente a la cadena de McDonald's.   
—No está muy lejos.  
—Además podríamos ver si queda algo de comida.  
—Buena idea— Cass apoyó la sugerencia del menor. Quizás su grupo tuvo la misma idea, o eso esperaba.  
  
El pequeño grupo retomó su camino con la misma precaución. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y eso tenía a Miguel con un pequeño nudo en el estómago.  
  
Ya habían tenido mucha suerte día anterior, tuvieron un buen botín, pudo dormir y comer. Y hoy por segundo día consecutivo no había tenido que enfrentar ninguna de esas cosas.  
  
Demasiada paz.  
  
El sonido de un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
—¿Qué pasó?— su pregunta fue casi inaudible ante el horror frente a él. Aquella mujer estaba tratando de alejar a una de esas cosas de su hermanita, mientras que su papá mataba a otros protegiendo la espalda de ambos.  
—¿Qué carajos haces Miguel?— Enrique estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener al grupo con vida.  
—Yo...— el Rivera menor se había quedado congelado. Por primera vez en meses no sabía que le había pasado.  
  
Quiso culpar a ese extraño estado de paz que le había invadido. Sabía que no era normal, pero aún así se había dejado llevar... como cuando había bajado la guardia y eso había costado la vida de su madre.  
  
—Sal de aquí— un hombre corpulento lo sacó del camino y se unió a la pelea.  
  
Lo siguiente pasó como una película muda y acelerada frente a los ojos de Miguel. Aquel hombre no había venido solo, dos mujeres y dos muchachos más conformaban su grupo. Miguel se dio cuenta de inmediato que aquellos "personajes" estaban dispuestos a todo por mantener a salvo a Cassandra y a los dos muchachos que ahora estaban al lado de Miguel.  
  
El corpulento hombre lideró al grupo indicándoles que se formarán defendiéndose las espaldas. El grupo de cuatro personas era increíblemente hábil, al parecer estaban entrenados para el combate. Sus movimientos se sincronizaban con los de sus compañeros sin dejar espacio a que los errantes se acumularan.  
  
Pero un paso en falso rompió toda la formación. La mujer rubia del grupo fue agarrada por los tobillos por la mitad de un errante que estaba oculto bajo los cuerpos de los monstruos caídos. La muchacha cayó y al segundo se pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador que alertó a los demás mientras el joven rubio que defendía con todo a su compañera.  
  
—Fred, déjala... ya la mordieron— una joven morena partía cráneos mientras hacía entrar en razón al rubio.  
—¡No voy a dejarla!— a pesar de lo que hiciera los monstruos seguían viniendo tomando trozos de la carne de la muchacha que hace un rato ya había dejado de respirar, —¡Honey!— Fred se lanzó a proteger el cuerpo sanguinolento y destrozado, a pesar de lo que gritaban sus amigos él no tenía intención de irse. Estaba decidido a morir con ella.  
—Fred con un carajo, ¡Sal de ahí!— el hombre moreno trató tomar a su amigo pero lo vio sobre el cuerpo de Honey, aferrándose a esa mujer como si eso fuera suficiente para traerla de vuelta, —Vámonos Gogo— tomó del brazo a la morena y a pesar de sus quejas la guió con el resto del grupo.  
  
La muerte de sus compañeros les dio una ruta de escape.  
  
Esa noche lograron llegar al lugar seguro a costa de la vida de dos miembros del grupo de Cassandra. Fred y Honey habían caído.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Anexo:  
Mapa del recorrido realizado por los Rivera desde Santa Cecilia a Houston.  
  
-Santa cecilia: lugar del comienzo del recorrido de los Rivera.   
-Calavera: indica el lugar donde perdieron a Marco junto al último grupo de familiares.  
-X: marca la frontera.  
-Houston: donde perdieron parte del equipo y se refugiaron.  
-Houston: donde perdieron parte del equipo y se refugiaron.

 

    


	3. Sobrevivientes: "Los Hamada"

Cuando eres una persona importante te acostumbras a cargar con un peso enorme sobre tus hombros, te acostumbras a tener que responder por las cosas que pasen, sean o no tú culpa. Y eso lo sabía muy bien Hiro Hamada.

En el momento que sonó la alarma Hiro se encontraba en Ottawa dando una conferencia sobre los nuevos avances en mutaciones genéticas. Llevaban años trabajando en distintos proyectos que pertenecían todos a una misma iniciativa, sobre cómo las mutaciones pueden llegar a ser beneficiosas en nuestro cuerpo para hacernos resistentes a ciertas enfermedades mortales como el cáncer. Como una pequeña mutación controlada podría desarrollar lo necesario para que nuestro cuerpo se regenerará de forma constante dejando así al cáncer como una mera bacteria.

Sonaba simplemente maravilloso. Y lo era, era tan maravilloso como peligroso.

El Hamada sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo que tenía como única función mantenerlo informado sobre el estado del laboratorio central, los avances y los sujetos de prueba. Así que a penas escucho esa alarma supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

"Alerta Rango SS"

—¿SS?— El nipón no podía creer que todo se hubiese jodido de esa forma, dejó sus cosas en el auditorio y llamó a su compañera, —Karmi, ¿Qué rayos pasó?— al otro lado de la línea Hiro podía escuchar las bocinas y gente guiando a los demás para la evacuación.

—Uno de los sujetos de prueba murio,— la voz de la mujer al otro lado sonaba agitada, — no sabemos que paso, pero cuando estaban sacando el cuerpo para moverlo al laboratorio cinco y así poder investigarlo con más calma...

—¿Karmi?

— Hiro, tienes que ir al otro laboratorio.

— Termina de explicarme.— El Hamada estaba sospechando lo peor.

— Hiro... escucha con atención,— Karmi estaba respirando con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas de desesperación que estaban nublando su vista, — aquí ya no queda nadie, tienes que ir a la sede de Washington y encontrarte con Tadashi... todos allí están al tanto y estan esperandote para que puedas reunirte con un equipo en Alaska.

— ¿Alaska?— Hiro entendió que el mayor de sus miedos se había hecho realidad. Si tenía que ir a Alaska como última opción, era porque tendrían que recurrir a la investigación que guardaban allí con tanto recelo.

— Hiro los muertos se están reanimando y lo que sea que tienen es sumamente contagioso,— poco a poco el volumen de su voz iba disminuyendo, — se que vas a encontrar una solución.— Karmi estaba ardiendo en fiebre, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

— ¿Nos encontraremos en Washington?

— No,— apretó el teléfono. — Lo siento mucho Hiro — colgó.

— ¿Karmi?— Sintió como se le apretaba la garganta, — ¿Sigues ahí?— sabía que había colgado. Internamente sabía que ella no iba a lograrlo.

Hiro se odio por no haber estado ahí. Si algo malo pasaba era indispensable que el estuviera en el laboratorio central para ayudar, ahora todo su equipo, probablemente, estaba muerto, Karmi estaba muerta. No los había podido salvar. Pero no podía seguir lamentándose, si no actuaba pronto las cosas empeorarán.

Lo más práctico era tomar un auto y partir hasta Washington, si tenía suerte llegaría en menos de un día. El problema sería conseguir un vehículo.

— ¿Hiro Hamada?— Un grupo de hombres había llegado hasta el auditorio.

— Si.

— Venga con nosotros. El señor Frederick nos envió por usted.— Hiro agradeció mentalmente la astucia de su amigo, esperaba que pudieran ir en helicoptero.

— Lamento informarle que debemos ir por vía terrestre. Por velocidad de contagio el presidente decretó el cierre de todo trayecto aéreo. No se puede entrar, ni salir por aire del país.

— Ya veo.— Tenía bastante sentido, en vista de la velocidad de contagio que le había comentado Karmi, era bastante sensato cerrar los medios de transporte aéreo para evitar que la velocidad a la que la enfermedad se estaba transmitiendo siguiera en aumento. Por vía terrestre era todo más controlable.

O eso creía Hiro.

Salieron del auditorio y se acomodaron en la camioneta. Iba ser un viaje largo.

El nipón saco su celular y comenzó a leer el informe de la alerta con más calma. Tuvo que leerlo varias veces para creer que era cierto. Resumiendo, el sujeto que había estado expuesto a una de las vacunas de regeneración para combatir el cáncer había muerto por una fiebre intratable de más de 40° celsius y tan súbita como fue su muerte el sujeto pareció volver a la vida, y comenzó a atacar a las personas que lo estaban transportando.

A medida que iban muriendo más personas el cuadro infeccioso se fue expandiendo. Los muertos que lograban reanimarse parecían tener una fuerza fuera de lo común, eran capaces de destrozar los cuerpos de los vivos como si fueran de papel. Sin contar que parecían ser inmunes a las balas o a cualquier herida mortal.

Hiro dejó de leer el informe. No había mucho más que sacar de ahí. La información dejó de actualizarse, así que era muy probable que todas las personas a cargo estuvieran fuera del edificio o muertas. A esas alturas los militares ya deberían haber irrumpido y tomado control de toda la investigación de la sede central.

—Pronto vamos a llegar a la frontera,— el conductor de la camioneta fue disminuyendo poco a poco la velocidad hasta quedar detenido, —algo pasa.

Hiro abrió la ventana y visualizó un tumulto de personas que habían comenzado a bajar de sus vehículos para pasar. Habían cerrado la frontera.

—Cerraron la frontera,— el tono del Hamada fue serio, —tendremos que cruzar a pie.

—Imposible.

—No tenemos alternativa— insistió.

—No me refiero a eso,— apuntó más adelante, —llegaron hasta aquí.— La gente comenzaba a dispersarse a gran velocidad mientras más adelante parecía haber una pelea.

—Hamada, ¡Cierra la ventana!— Otro de los hombres de Fred le dio la orden. La infección estaba ahí frente a sus ojos.

Hiro vio con horror cómo las "personas" se mordían entre sí. Niños, adultos, ancianos... hombre y mujeres. No hacían diferencia, los muertos iban creciendo en número y avanzaban buscando más carne que consumir.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— Estaban varados cerca de la frontera con una fila de automóviles esperando salir, muchos ya ni siquiera tenían conductor. Estaban atrapados.

—Tendremos que salir y avanzar a pie hasta encontrar otro vehículo— el chofer detuvo el motor e hizo un gesto con la mano para que sus hombres se prepararan, —prioridad número uno: mantener a Hiro Hamada con vida.— Eso era lo único que importaba.

Los hombres se armaron y salieron a revisar el perímetro, una vez que vieron una posible ruta segura bajaron a Hiro y comenzaron a avanzar. Mantuvieron máximo silencio en todo momento, haciendo ligeras señas con las manos para ir dando indicaciones.

—Ayudenme por favor.— Una mujer había bajado la ventana trasera de un auto y se podía ver como en su regazo descansaba un niño herido.

—Lo siento.— Hiro la miró con pesar, ese niño había sido mordido, así que no había nada que hacer. Ignoro a la mujer y siguió las instrucciones del líder. Detenerse a ayudar a alguien más podría significar su muerte.

Siguió avanzando hasta que una mano lo detuvo. Más adelante había un gran grupo de muertos que azotaban sus cuerpos contra las ventanas de los vehículos donde la gente se resguardaba. Seguir avanzando significaba tener que enfrentarlos.

—Max necesito que los distraigas,— el líder dio la orden a uno de sus hombres el cual sin dudarlo se puso en posición de combate con pistola en mano. —Max, no sabemos si esas cosas mueren en algún momento, pero necesitamos sacar a Hiro de aquí.

—Entendido.— Sin ningún temor Max avanzó hasta alcanzar al primer grupo de muertos y comenzó a disparar tratando de agruparlos. El plan era despejar el camino haciendo que el grupo de monstruos lo siguiera en la dirección contraria.

—Vamos— el líder dio la orden y manteniendo la misma formación con Hiro en medio avanzaron ignorando cualquier petición de ayuda proveniente de las personas atrapadas en los vehículos.

Hiro divisó a un par de metros un nuevo grupo de muertos y un poco más allá la frontera. Todo parecía demasiado fácil.

—Ya casi llega...— los disparos cesaron y un grito desgarrador lleno el ambiente. A lo lejos pudieron ver cómo la pequeña horda se avanzaba contra Max, el hombre no dejaba de luchar a pesar de saber que ya no podrían hacer nada por él.

—Hiro, no te detengas. Max hizo lo que tenía que hacer— Carlos le dio un pequeño empujón al nipón para que no detuviera la marcha.

—Carlos— el líder llamó al hombre que iba a la derecha del Hamada, —sabes lo que tienes que hacer— Carlos asintió y rompió la formación para ocupar el lugar de Max.

La escena se repetía, arma en mano el hombre avanzaba y se perdía entre el gran grupo de muertos tratando de despejar el camino. Pero esta vez no bastó con uno solo.

—Voy a ayudar— Abraham, un hombre corpulento, que iba a la izquierda de Hiro, también avanzó. Armado solo con un cuchillo se abalanzó sobre el caminante más cercano al líder y a asestó un golpe certero con el arma justo entre los ojos de la criatura, —¡Carlos¡ ¡Dales en la cabeza!— Informó a su amigo y vio varios cuerpos caer inertes.

—Eres un genio Abraham— Hiro miró a los hombres combatir y esta vez solo acompañado del líder siguieron avanzando.

Un poco más, solo un poco más. La frontera parecía estar tan cerca.

—Avanza Hamada— el líder lo instó a apurar el paso, —veamos si hay algún vehículo que podamos usar.

La frontera mostraba un panorama desolador. Las cabinas donde se supone que estarían los guardias estaban vacías y con los vidrios golpeados. Los autos abandonados con las puertas abiertas dejaban ver que las personas habían huido presas del miedo sin saber que fuera de esas cabinas metálicas eran más vulnerables.

—Que masacre— Abraham y Carlos los habían alcanzado.

—Líder, ¿Parece que hay un vehículo por allá— apuntó al segundo vehículo de la fila.

—Veamos— Carlos se adelantó y abrió la puerta dejando caer un cuerpo, —Está muerta— era una mujer joven.

—Parece que no soportó la presión— Hiro avanzó hasta el cuerpo y pudo notar como la mujer presa del pánico se había disparado en la cabeza, — aunque fue bastante inteligente— al dispararse en la cabeza no se había convertido al morir.

—Dejen las charlas para luego y suban— el hombre que los dirigía sacó el cuerpo y lo acomodó lejos del camino para acto seguido sentarse en el asiento del piloto y comenzar la marcha.

Una vez cruzada la frontera el camino fue más rápido. La fila interminable de autos esta vez se encontraba del lado contrario. Miles de autos abandonados que trataron de salir del país sin éxito. Entre más se adentraban en dirección a Washington, las cosas pintaban cada vez peor.

Ya por la noche hicieron una pequeña parada para comer e ir al baño y a penas estuvieron listos siguieron con el plan trazado. Contra todo pronóstico estuvieron cruzando la entrada a Washington antes del mediodía.

—La misión fue un éxito— el líder comunicó a través de un walkie-talkie, —Estamos en la entrada de Washington. Espero instrucciones.

—Perfecto— la voz de Albert, el mayordomo de Fred, se dejó oír, —el amo Frederick me informó que están ubicados en el laboratorio central.

—Vamos en camino.

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Hiro se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la ciudad seguía intacta, visualmente hablando, y no había ni un alma. De seguro habían activado las alarmas para evacuar a los civiles lo antes posible.

—Es extraño— el Hamada iba sacando sus propias deducciones.

—¿Qué es extraño?— Carlos interrumpió los murmullos del científico.

—Actuaron demasiado rápido— sacó el dispositivo de su bolsillo, pero no había ninguna nueva alerta, —es casi como si supieran lo que iba a pasar. Prácticamente tenían todo preparado.

—Si no sabes tú, menos nosotros— Abraham también se había dado cuenta de la velocidad con la que el gobierno había comenzando a organizar a las personas. A penas se habían levantado las alertas y el gobierno ya comenzaba a moverse para reducir los daños en lo máximo posible, aunque en vista del desastre en la frontera, ni los planes más milimétricamente construidos eran infalibles.

Era muy sospechoso.

—Llegamos— el líder detuvo el auto, —hasta aquí llegamos nosotros Hiro Hamada— hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Pensé que se iban a quedar con nosotros— Hiro ya se había acostumbrado a la seguridad que le daba ese grupo.

—Lo siento, tenemos que volver con Alfred— Abraham tampoco quería irse, —espero que arregles todo este desastre.

—Dependemos de ti Hiro.— Fue la despedida de Carlos.

—Suerte.— Hiro bajó del vehículo con su bolso y entró al edificio.

El lugar estaba callado, al parecer la primera planta ya no se encontraba operativa. Tenía que buscar a su hermano.

—¡Hiro!— El Hamada menor se dio vuelta y vio a su hermano junto a su tía y sus amigos.

—¡Tadashi!—Corrió como un niño asustado a esos brazos y se quedó así por un largo rato.

—Nos alegra mucho que hayas llegado sano y salvo— Honey le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

—Gracias Honey— Hiro contempló al pequeño grupo, —¿Cuáles son los planes? ¿Qué información tenemos?

—Será mejor que nos reunamos en los pisos de arriba— Gogo organizó al grupo y subieron.

La segunda planta estaba en las mismas condiciones que la primera. No había nadie, los puestos de trabajo estaban abandonados, era casi como si la gente se hubiera desvanecido mientras ejercía sus labores diarias.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo?— Hiro quería ponerse al tanto de todo lo antes posible.

—Fueron evacuados,— Fred detuvo el paso. —Todos fueron evacuados lo más rápido posible cuando se levantó la alerta.

—Aquí.— Gogo los llamo desde una pequeña mesa de reunión.

El grupo se acomodó y comenzaron a decir lo que sabían, se preocuparon de recopilar sólo la información de la que estaban cien por ciento seguros.

—En resumen— Tadashi apuntó a la pizarra donde habían tomado nota, —El primer caso fue ayer en el laboratorio central...

—El primer caso que conocemos— interrumpió Honey.

—No pueden haber casos en otros lugares Honey— Gogo hizo notar lo obvio, —Los experimentos se llevaban a cabo en un solo lugar.

—Te equivocas Gogo— Fred se puso serio, —si el gobierno actuó tan rápido es porque esperaban que algo pasara. De no ser así, no hubiesen tomado tantas medidas.

—Estas insinuando que estaban usando nuestra investigación en otros lugares— Hiro se tensó. Había estado pensando lo mismo durante el camino, pero pensarlo era una cosa, que fuera cierto hacía las cosas más complicadas.

—No lo insinuó. Estoy seguro.

—Retomando— Tadashi subió el volumen de su voz, —El primer contagio conocido fue ayer. La expansión es por mordida, y una vez fallecidos demoran menos de cinco minutos en reanimarse ¿Correcto?— Todos asintieron, —la única forma de matarlos es destruyendo el cerebro. Por lo demás sabemos que su fuerza y sentido del oído son superiores a los que tenían en vida.

—¿Entonces?— Wasabi que había estado callado durante todo el rato decidió incluirse en la conversación.

—Nuestro objetivo es que Hiro se reúna con los científicos que fueron evacuados.

—Alaska— el Hamada menor sabía que llegar hasta ese lugar iba a tener un precio demasiado alto.

—Exacto— Tadashi puso un mapa sobre la mesa, —Tracé una ruta considerando que quizás haya tramos que hacer a pie. No podemos confiar que tendremos un auto siempre disponible.

—Listo, si están todos de acuerdo podríamos abastecernos y partir mañana— Gogo lucía emocionada.

—No podemos partir de inmediato— Hiro interrumpió al grupo, — Necesito ir la sede central y recuperar información, sin eso no puedo seguir con la investigación—  el grupo quedó en silencio, era demasiado arriesgado ir a la zona cero.

—¿Qué propones?— Tadashi quería escuchar el plan de su hermano.

— Que me acompañen un par de personas y el resto que prepare lo necesario aqui.

— Wasabi, Tadashi y yo te acompañaremos— Fred comenzó a organizar las cosa, — Gogo, Honey y Cass se quedarán para preparar las cosas necesarias, ¿Esta bien?

— Me parece una buena idea— Wasabi dio su visto bueno.

—Una cosa más— esta vez la voz de Tadashi perdió su tono amable, —Hiro es nuestra prioridad, su vida vale más que la de todos nosotros juntos, si Hiro no llega a Alaska estaremos jodidos.

—Tadashi...— el menor miró al piso, no quería ver a nadie morir por él.

—Lo sabemos— Fred sonrió, —Unas cuantas vidas por salvar el mundo no son nada. Seremos héroes.— Todos sonrieron tratando de hacer sentir un poco mejor al Hamada.

Ya con todo organizado el grupo descanso como es debido, preocupándose de mantener todo cerrado y con vigilancia constante. Y cuando los primeros rayos de sol alumbraron el pequeño grupo comenzó su viaje.

El laboratorio central estaba ubicado en el corazón de New York, seguramente estaría vigilado de pies a cabeza por el gobierno y no tenían certeza de que los dejaran ingresar, así que Fred le pidió a Alfred que preparara una entrada subterránea en caso de que las cosas fueran mal.

Y si que lo fueron.

El viaje a New York fue realizado de forma mixta, un tramo a pie y un tramo en vehículo. No podían darse el lujo de llamar la atención de nadie, así que por ello tardaron casi tres días en llegar y cuando llegaron las cosas no hicieron más que ir en picada. Todas las entradas estaban bloqueadas y no tenían permitido que nadie ingresara al edificio.

— Quizás dejen entrar a Hiro— el Hamada mayor tenía la esperanza de que las cosas podrían solucionarse de forma rápida.

— Quizás... pero no me arriesgare a que lo tomen en custodia. Te recuerdo que Hiro es uno de los involucrados principales, pueden retenerlo como posible culpable.— Wasabi tenía toda la razón, no sabían cuál era la postura del gobierno con las personas involucradas. Si Hiro había pasado a ser un enemigo del estado no dudarían en apresarlo y llevarlo a quién sabe dónde y eso significaba que la misión se iría al carajo.

—Por eso le dije a Alfred que preparara otra entrada, pensé que algo así podría pasar—  Fred estaba resultado ser demasiado util.  

Lo más rápido fue infiltrarse por uno de los pisos de estacionamiento y mediante diversos conductos de ventilación ir subiendo piso a piso. Alfred había trazado una ruta larga, pero que les aseguraba casi en un noventa por ciento el evitar a los guardarías que custodiaban las entradas principales de cada piso. Decidieron que Fred y Hiro serían los que subirían mientras que Tadashi y Wasabi controlaban la situación ahí abajo a la par que recopilaban información.

—No queda mucho más— Fred miró el mapa, —Aquí hay que ir por la izquierda y unos metros más adelante está la salida al piso veintisiete.

—Genial.— Hiro avanzó con decisión y una vez que salió del conducto pudo notar que el ambiente era diferente, —¿Qué es todo esto? —Había restos de sangre, vidrios, y cosas regadas por todos lados.

—El piso no ha sido limpiado aún, es probable que quieran recoger muestras.— Fred miró a todos lados buscando cuerpos, pero no vio nada, —solo se llevaron los cuerpos.

Hiro contempló con desagrado el panorama y recordó a Karmi. Probablemente ella había muerto ahí sin poder huir, viendo cómo otras personas eran destrozadas por esas cosas. Una muerte horrible.

—Iré por lo que necesito.

—Voy contigo.

—Puedo ir…

—No puedes ir solo. —Fred no dejó espacio para reclamos, —vamos, que Tadashi y Wasabi deben estar impacientes.

Hiro entró en su antigua oficina, las cosas parecían estar en el mismo sitio donde las había dejado. Sus papeles correctamente apilados y sus carpetas organizadas en un librero frente a su escritorio. Fue directo al librero y tomó una carpeta gruesa que contenía los registros de la investigación de una forma bastante “comprimida”, tambien tomo unas memorias flash que estaban en uno de sus cajones.

—Menos mal que no perdi las llaves, — dijo mas para si mismo mientras intentaba encender el ordenador sin éxito, —ya cortaron la energía, —se lamentó.

—¿Tienes lo que necesitas en el disco duro?

—Si, creo que tendremos que llevarnos el disco, —el Hamada sacó un pequeño destornillador y comenzó a abrir el gabinete. —Aqui esta.— tomó el pequeño SSD y lo metió en su bolso.

—¿Tienes todo?— Fred miró a todos lados en busca de algo que pudiese servir.

—Si.

—Nos vamos entonces.— apenas puso un pie fuera de la oficina de Hiro se activaron las alarmas, —¡Hiro! ¡Corre!— Ambos corrieron a todo lo que dieron sus piernas hasta alcanzar el conducto por donde habían salido, los pasos de los guardias comenzaban a llenar los pasillos.

Los habían descubierto.

—¿Como rayos supieron que estábamos aquí? — Fred avanzaba a todo lo que podía entre los estrechos conductos.

—No tengo idea.— Hiro hablaba agitado, —pero debemos apresurarnos.

Siguieron avanzando por los conductos, el camino de vuelta se hacía más largo de lo que recordaban. El ruido de los pasos rebotaba por todos lados y les generaba ansiedad. No querían ser descubiertos, el no saber qué pasaría si los llegaban a encontrar no ayudaba en nada.

—Dicen que se infiltró alguien en la oficina de Hiro Hamada— las voces desconocidas de un par de guardas llegó hasta sus oídos.

—¿Hiro Hamada?— otra voz desconocida se unió a aquella conversación.

—Si, al parecer se llevaron el disco con su investigación privada.

—Rayos, ¿Y que harán?

—Buscarlo, además tenemos orden de apresar a Hamada. Es un sujeto peligroso.— Hiro abrió los ojos de sobremanera al escuchar eso, así que lo estaban buscando.

—Rayos, —Fred se detuvo, —tenía la esperanza de que no te estuvieran buscando… eso complica un poco las cosas.

—Lo sé, lo siento.—Hiro se odio internamente, si no fuera porque necesitaba esa información no habría arrastrado a sus amigos hacía algo tan peligroso.

—No te preocupes, solo tenemos que ser más cuidadosos. —Fred le dedicó una sonrisa y siguieron avanzando, —solo queda un poco más y nos reuniremos con tu hermano y con Wasabi.

Al fin los túneles se iban haciendo más amplios, lo que indicaba que se iban acercando a las plantas más bajas. El resto del camino lo hicieron con cuidado, entre más descienden mayor era la concentración de guardias por piso.

—Dejame comunicarme con Tadashi, —sacó su móvil.

—¿Cómo es que tienes cobertura?

—No tengo, los estamos usando como walkie-talkie.

—Fred has sido una salvación.—Hiro estaba realmente sorprendido y agradecido de todo lo que había hecho su amigo hasta ahora.

—No me lo agradezcas a mi, es todo por Alfred. Él es la mente maestra. —Ambos sonrieron.

—”¿Fred?”— La voz de Tadashi los alcanzó desde el móvil del rubio.

—”Tadashi ¿Como esta todo por allí?

—”Van a tener que salir por otro lado, tuvimos que salir de ahí porque llegó un gran grupo de guardias”.

—”Mierda”, —Fred miró los desvíos de la ventilación, —”Trataremos de llegar a la calle trasera del edificio, le informare a Albert para que prepare una distracción y un vehículo”. —Cortaron la comunicación y modificaron su  ruta.

Tardaron más de media hora en poder salir, sin un mapa los conductos se vuelven un infierno. Una vez fuera se escondieron tras unos contenedores de basura esperando la llegada de la señal de Albert.

—Joven Frederick,— era la voz de Abraham, — Hiro, nos volvemos a encontrar— el corpulento hombre venía acompañado de Carlos .

—¿Donde estan Tadashi y Wasabi? —Hiro miro a todos lados en busca de sus compañeros.

—Ya están en el vehículo.—Carlos  los guío un par de calles más allá donde estaba una pequeña camioneta.

—Hiro.— Tadashi contempló aliviado que su hermano estaba sano y salvo.

—Joven Frederick, —Abraham llamó la atención del rubio, —solo podemos ir un par de kilómetros en vehículo, ahora que saben que fue robada la información están buscando como locos a Hiro por lo que asumo que están revisando todos los vehículos en tránsito.— Todos se miraron.

—Por suerte con Wasabi armamos una ruta secundaria, — Tadashi sacó su mapa, —Podemos bordear y salir de aquí a pie.

—Perfecto.

—Nosotros los acompañaremos hasta que lleguen nuevamente a Washington, —Carlos  encendió el motor y emprendieron la marcha.

La ruta alternativa les tomó más de dos semanas. Si bien no  habían personas, si que estaba lleno de muertos.

La ruta que Tadashi había trazado era por el borde de la ciudad, por barrios abandonados y sucios. Una experiencia que fue de todo menos grata.

—Eso fue el infierno, —Wasabi se limpiaba asqueado, había tenido que aplacar su TOC a la fuerza y dejar de ser tan compulsivo con la limpieza.

—Me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado. — Fred bromeo, pero el moreno lo miró con cara de enojo, —no te enojes amigo, es una broma, — el rubio también se estaba quitando la sangre y tierra de las manos.

—Lo bueno es que estamos todos bien. —Hiro miró al grupo y sonrió, —ya es hora de reunirnos con las chicas, — elevo la vista ante el edificio de Washington.

—Nos espera otro largo viaje. — Tadashi se sentía agotado.

—Entonces nosotros nos despedimos aquí nuevamente. — Carlos  y Abraham se despidieron del grupo, —espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Una vez que la dupla se fue el pequeño grupo se adentro en el edificio. Tenían mucho que alistar antes de emprender el camino de nuevo.

El camino a Houston podría haber sido tranquilo de no ser por una horda que los acorraló a solo unos cuantos  kilómetros de llegar. No podrían luchar contra tantos así que decidieron dispersarse y esconderse hasta que la horda encontrara otra presa más atractiva. El plan había sido perfecto de no ser porque en el momento de dividirse para esconderse perdieron el rastro de Cassandra.

—No hay tiempo de buscarla, debemos seguir— Wasabi lo dijo a modo de orden. Esas cosas podían pasar y si se detenían siempre que alguien se separara no lograrían llegar.

—Tenemos una ruta trazada, estoy segura de que nos encontraremos en el camino— Honey intentó levantar la moral del grupo, mientras reanudaban el paso.

—Tía Cass es fuerte—  Tadashi colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano a modo de consuelo, — sigamos, tenemos que llegar  a Houston.

Ojala las cosas hubiesen salido tan bien como Tadashi quería, lograron llegar a Houston, lograron encontrar a Tía Cass… pero no lograron sobrevivir todos. En medio del ataque de una horda perdieron a  Honey y a Fred.

El grupo más sus tres nuevos integrantes pasaron la noche en aquel local de comida rápida.

Nadie comió.

Nadie habló.

Era una noche para llorar a los caídos.

_________________________________________

 **Anexo** :

Mapa del recorrido realizado por Hiro Hamada desde:

-Su punto inicial en la conferencia de Ottawa, Canadá hasta reagruparse con sus compañeros en la sede de Washington.

-La cruz naranja marca la ubicación de la sede central.

-El círculo verde marca el lugar donde se separaron de Cassandra Hamada.

-Finalmente esta Houston, lugar donde son atacados y hacen grupo con Miguel.

 


	4. Incidente: "Avalancha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, no tengo excusas... Solo pido perdón por haber abandonado este fanfic por casi un año. Cuando lo comencé estaba super emocionada, de hecho trace toda la linea de tiempo de la historia para no perder detalle y poder continuar rápidamente... pero fui consumida por "First Time" y otros proyectos que me hicieron dejar este fanfic en el olvido.
> 
> Lamento mucho la tardanza, y si es que alguien seguía esperando este fic... ps, aqui esta.
> 
> Espero que disfruten el capitulo.
> 
> Atte. Tía-Ryu

Luego del desastre de Houston las cosas no mejoraron, bueno decir que no mejoraron sería ser amable, ya que las cosas se volvieron realmente un infierno.

Aquella noche en el local de comida rápida Hiro se había quedado apoyado en una pared pesaroso y culpable. Fred y Honey no deberían haber terminado así, se supone que iban a sobrevivir como equipo para llegar a Alaska y solucionarlo todo.

—No se supone que fuera así —el Hamada menor apretó los puños con rabia—, no deberían haber muerto ahí afuera... —culpa. La culpa lo estaba consumiendo, cada muerte desde que inició el viaje era culpa suya. La gente moría por la estúpida misión de protegerlo. Todos morían para mantenerlo con vida..

Era una carga.

—Hiro...

—Cassandra se acercó a su sobrino pensando que un par de palabras de apoyo podrían mejorar un poco su estado de ánimo.

—No quiero hablar ahora —pero Hiro no quería oír a nadie. Simplemente quería estar solo.

—Lo entiendo — la mujer se alejó sin poder hacer nada—, estaré por allá si necesitas hablar —apuntó a la otra esquina donde estaba Tadashi, Gogo y Wasabi reunidos.

—Está bien.

La noche pasó lenta y tortuosa. Apenas si habían cerrado los ojos unos minutos antes de que los primeros indicios del amanecer se hicieran presentes. Ninguno había descansado adecuadamente.

El grupo había reducido en dos miembros, pero ahora tenían a los tres integrantes de la familia Rivera. Un adulto, un joven y una niña. No era una adición muy alentadora.

—Antes de partir debemos organizarnos y definir nuestros siguientes pasos —Tadashi nuevamente estaba liderando a los presentes.

—Según el mapa debemos avanzar hasta Jackson. Allí podemos hacer una parada — Hiro miro el mapa —, y luego buscar alguna ciudad donde podamos abastecernos del equipo necesario para sobrevivir hasta llegar a nuestro destino en Alaska.

—Hiro tiene razón —Tadashi desplegó el mapa sobre una mesa y comenzó a hacer marcas en diversos lugares—. Tenemos varias posibilidades, ahora el problema es que debemos ir con máxima precaución para que no encuentren a Hiro.

—Lamento meterme en su conversación —Enrique se había levantado de su lugar y se acercó más al grupo—, pero no quiero que mi familia se ponga en peligro durante ese viaje que planean hacer.

—Si no quieren venir con nosotros lo entendemos —Tadashi miró al mexicano.

—No es eso, es que no entiendo de qué va todo, ¿por qué Alaska? ¿Por qué ocultan al muchacho? —apuntó a Hiro.

—Entiendo —Tadashi tomó asiento—. Hiro es uno de los investigadores involucrados en el proyecto que causó este desastre, por lo tanto es uno de los únicos que puede desarrollar una cura. Creemos que el proyecto fue saboteado por el gobierno, así que tenemos que ocultar a Hiro o podrían llevárselo.

—... —Enrique se quedó de una pieza, las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que pensaba. Al parecer se habían topado con un grupo de personas  _importantes_ —Entonces...

—Entonces debemos llegar a Alaska con Hiro en una pieza —finalizó Tadashi.

—Iremos con ustedes, pero el muchacho no es mi prioridad. Mi prioridad son ellos —apuntó en dirección donde estaban Miguel y Coco—, así que yo solo me preocupare de mantener vivos a los míos.

—Lo mismo digo —Wasabi se puso serio—, no volveré a salvarle el pellejo a tu hijo —el moreno estaba furioso, por salvarlos a ellos habían terminado perdiendo a Honey y a Fred.

—Nosotros ayudamos a una de los suyos —Enrique no se quedaría callado—, estamos a mano.

—Aún no lo estamos —Gogo intervino —. Salvaste a uno de nosotros pero perdimos a dos por salvar a tu hijo. Claramente no estamos a mano...

—Basta —Hiro dio un paso adelante—, nadie le debe nada a nadie. Desde ahora comenzamos de cero y trataremos de avanzar y protegernos.

—Pero tú... —Wasabi no estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Hiro.

—Sé que soy la  _prioridad,_  pero no quiero ver a más gente morir por mí —habían sido demasiados los que habían muerto para llevarlo hasta donde estaban—. Sé que es importante llevarme hasta Alaska, pero tratemos de ir como un equipo... tratemos de apoyarnos y mantenernos con vida.

—Está Bien —Tadashi sabía que si no aceptaba las palabras de su hermano la discusión no terminaría nunca—. Pero, si quieres que todo esto se solucione —miró a Enrique—, necesitamos a Hiro.

—Ok —el Rivera aceptó a regañadientes. Sabía que con ese grupo tenía más probabilidades de que sus hijos sobrevivieran en ese mundo de mierda.

—Entonces tomen todo lo que necesiten y sea de utilidad y pongámonos en marcha —el grupo se dispersó y comenzaron a recorrer el local en busca de cualquier objeto y comestible que fuera de utilidad para el viaje.

Ya cuando todos estuvieron listos se reunieron en la puerta. Había llegado el momento de continuar.

Fuera de la puerta se podía oír el ruido de cuerpos arrastrándose, el castañeo incesante de esos dientes. Los monstruos seguían ahí fuera esperando que algún incauto se cruzara para poder devorarlo.

—Aún quedan muchos fuera —Wasabi miro con detenimiento. A simple vista podía contra un grupo de siete, pero no tenía certeza de que no hubiera más deambulando cerca.

—Vamos en grupos —Tadashi miró a su amigo el cual asintió.

—Gogo —el moreno llamó a su amiga—, tu vienes conmigo. Tadashi irá con tía Cass, tras de ellos Hiro y la pequeña y al final cerraran los Rivera.

—Entendido —Gogo se posiciono al lado de Wasabi.

—Nosotros iremos primero, despejaremos y luego saldrán los demás poco a poco. Si necesitamos equipo de apoyo saldrá Tadashi de inmediato y luego tía Cass —habló con determinación—, los demás no pueden salir hasta que no hayamos limpiado.

—Ok —respondieron todos.

Wasabi y Gogo abrieron la puerta con lentitud y salieron.

—Bien —Wasabi tomó un cuchillo de su cinturón —limpiemos esta mierda.

Avanzaron con calma y fueron derribando a los muertos, siempre tratando de no llamar la atención de muchos a la vez. Poco a poco la multitud de muertos fue disminuyendo, estaban logrando limpiar la calle sin problemas.

—Honey... —Gogo divisó el cadáver destrozado de la rubia deambulando a un par de metros. Los muertos la habían dejado a penas en pie. Era realmente triste.

—Yo me encargo —Wasabi se adelantó y cuando estuvo frente a su  _amiga_ , la derribó con una patada en los tobillos y enterró el cuchillo en su sien—. Lo siento mucho Honey —no había tiempo para ser emocionales. No podían dejar que sus sentimientos los guiaran hasta la muerte.

No podían cometer el mismo error de Fred.

—Limpio —dijo Gogo mientras se acercaba al moreno.

—Bien, avisemos a los demás.

—Espera —contempló el cuerpo de su amiga—, saquemosla de aquí —no quería que sus amigos tuvieran que verla así—. Busquemos a Fred.

—Está bien —doblaron en la calle siguiente en busca del cuerpo de su amigo. No había pasado mucho tiempo, así que al igual que Honey no debería estar lejos.

Las calles estaban silenciosas y al parecer luego del festín de anoche los caminantes habían comenzado a dispersarse, por lo que apenas podían divisar a un par cada ciertos metros.

—Allí —Gogo apuntó hacia un contenedor que se encontraba antes de un callejón aledaño—, voy por él.

—Te cubriré desde aquí.

Gogo avanzo y llego donde se encontraba  _Fred._  Bueno, lo que había sido Fred.

—Perdóname —aplicó la conocida táctica de inmovilización y acabó con el sufrimiento de su amigo—. Te juro que cumpliremos la misión —revisó el cuerpo de Fred y sacó su móvil y las armas que llevaba consigo.

Luego de completar su tarea de limpiar las calles se dirigieron de vuelta hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

—Vamos —Gogo abrió la puerta y poco a poco fueron saliendo del local y tomando la formación que se les había asignado.

Mientras más avanzaban hacia las afueras de Houston más podía notar como el lugar no era más que un nicho de muerte. La gente común y corriente no había sabido sobreponerse, no había ni un alma en aquellas calles, y si es que la hubo no la vieron en ningún momento.

Solo había muertos arrastrando sus cuerpos por el pavimento caliente, gimiendo, y buscando comida.

Cuando salieron de la ciudad el panorama no era diferente. Autos abandonados y una inquietante paz era lo que acompañaba su camino junto a la ruta.

El camino hasta su siguiente parada, Jackson, fue silencioso. Se limitaban a hablar lo necesario en cuanto a sus movimientos, a comer las raciones asignadas a cada uno y a dormir por turnos.

Las noches las pasaban alejados de la carretera principal. Se refugiaban entre los frondosos árboles a un costado de la ruta. Y montaban guardias de dos horas cada una para que todos pudieran descansar un poco.

Después de dos días de viaje todo parecía ir bien. El camino a pie era largo, pero si continuaban al mismo ritmo no tardarían mucho más hasta su siguiente parada.

—Estamos aquí —Hiro apuntó en el mapa el lugar en donde estaban—, aún quedan varios kilómetros hasta Jackson.

—Pero vamos bien —Tadashi observo el mapa—, llegaremos sin problemas.

—Vamos a parar aquí y continuaremos por la mañana —Wasabi interrumpió la conversación—. Vamos por algo de comer y luego organizaremos las guardias.

Se desviaron de la carretera y comenzaron a internarse en el bosque. Siempre tenía precaución de internarse cuando no vieran ningún movimiento extraño cerca y trataban de adentrarse casi un kilómetro entre la espesura de los árboles.

—Bien —se acomodaron y Tadashi abrió la mochila que contenía las provisiones—. Tomen —repartió igualitariamente un par de galletas saladas y una lata de carne con salsa cada dos personas.

—Gracias —Miguel tomo la ración de su familia y se dispuso a comer junto a su hermana y su padre. Hasta ahora la estancia junto a grupo del científico había sido agradable. Estaban seguros, avanzaban con un propósito, tenían comida y tiempo de descansar en paz. Eso era lo mejor que habían tenido desde que cruzaron la frontera.

—La primera ronda la tomare yo —Cass aviso al grupo.

—Luego iré yo, después Gogo, Tadashi, Enrique y Miguel —Wasabi se llevó una galleta a la boca.

—Bien —Gogo comió un poco también.

La noche caería pronto y tenían que estar listos.

●●●

Cass se acomodó la manta que llevaba sobre los hombros, poco a poco el clima dejaba de ser cálido, se acercaba el otoño. Seguramente cuando estuvieran llegando a Alaska estarían en pleno invierno.

La noche estaba tranquila, de vez en cuando el sonido de las hojas crujiendo alertaba a la mujer pero rápidamente volvía a su estado de calma al verificar que no era nada.

—Un día más —ya no recordaba con claridad hace cuantos tiempo había abandonado su hogar. El día que Tadashi cruzó la puerta del café y la hizo tomar lo necesario parecía muy lejano, como si hubiese sido hace años—. Mochi —recordaba haber llorado los primeros días porque no había podido llevar a su gato, hasta el día de hoy no sabía que había pasado con él. Internamente sabía que era probable que no sobreviviera, aunque ingenuamente quería pensar que sí.

—Quiero hacer pipí —la voz de la pequeña Rivera la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hola Coco —volteo y vio a la pequeña devolviéndole la mirada—, yo te llevo —se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. Ni Enrique ni Miguel se habían despertado con los movimientos de la niña. Debían estar realmente cansados—. Dame la mano.

—Gracias —la pequeña tomó la mano de la mujer y se dejó guiar unos pasos más allá del grupo que dormía tranquilamente.

Coco se acomodó un árbol y una vez estuvo lista, Cassandra ayudó a la pequeña a acomodar su ropa.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí.

Ambas volvieron a tomarse de la mano y cuando se dispusieron a volver con el grupo vieron a un par de hombres frente a ellas.

— Creo que vendrán con nosotros —un hombre alto apuntó con una pistola hacia el rostro de Cassandra mientras su compañero tomaba a Coco.

— ¡Papá! —la niña no pudo evitar gritar apenas sintió el tirón.

— ¡Cállate! —el hombre que la había apresado le tapó la boca.

— ¡Wasabi! ¡Tadashi! —Cass también grito. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño a la pequeña.

El grupo se despertó con los gritos de ambas, por un momento pensaron que habían sido rodeados por caminantes, pero cuando encendieron la primera linterna se dieron cuenta de que estaban equivocados.

—Hiro Hamada —el hombre alto contempló al grupo y reconoció al hombre que hasta ahora había visto solo en fotos—, vendrás con nosotros.

—Hiro no irá con ustedes —Wasabi se puso delante del grupo.

—Si no viene por voluntad tendrá que venir por ellas —pego la pistola a la cabeza de Cass—. Dime señor genio, ¿vendrás para salvar a tus compañeras?

—Iré con ellos —Hiro trato de avanzar pero Gogo lo detuvo.

—Si te vas con ellos habremos fracasado y aunque las salvemos no servirá de nada.

— ¿Por qué quieren a Hiro? —el que hablo esta vez fue Tadashi.

—Seguridad —el hombre que tenía a Coco fue el que respondió—, sí lo entregamos nos aseguran un lugar, comida, recursos... Sobrevivir.

— Todos buscan a Hiro Hamada, si no lo tomamos hoy nosotros... lo harán otros —el hombre alto sonrió—, así que ven con nosotros y nadie saldrá herido.

—Iré —Hiro se soltó del agarre de Gogo—, pero quiero que las suelten primero.

—Bien —el hombre más alto comenzó a alejar poco a poco la pistola de la sien de Cassandra y en el momento en que la mujer se sintió segura aprovechó de girarse y comenzar a forcejear con el hombre.

— ¡Tomen a Coco! —Gritó mientras trataba de arrebatarle el arma—, ¡tómala ahora! —en el mismo segundo que Wasabi se adelantaba para tomar a Coco el sonido de un disparo los congelo.

— ¡¡Tía Cass!! —Tadashi vio el cuerpo de su tía caer como peso muerto sobre el suelo lleno de hojas.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —Gogo tomó una pistola—, vienen esas cosas —el ruido había atraído a un número demasiado elevado de caminantes. Si esos hombres no los mataban, de seguro esas cosas sí.

—Pero y tía Cass —Hiro trataba de acercarse al cuerpo de su tía. La mujer no se movía, la bala le había atravesado la cabeza.

—No podemos hacer nada Hiro —Tadashi jalaba a su hermano tratando de evitar que hiciera una estupidez.

—Miguel cuida de tu hermana —Miguel había aprovechado todo el alboroto y le había arrebatado a Coco de los brazos a ese hombre.

—Te lo advertí Hiro Hamada —el hombre apuntó en dirección al nipón—, ven con nosotros.

— ¡¡Desgraciado!! —Hiro quería matarlo, le había arrebatado a su tía, su familia.

—Hiro detente —Tadashi intentó retener a su hermano pero Hiro estaba jalando con demasiada fuerza—. ¡Hiro! —el Hamada menor se soltó al fin y atravesó a su grupo con intenciones de arremeter contra el asesino de su tía.

— ¡Voy a matarte! —Hiro empuño con fuerza el cuchillo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su bata.

— ¡No lo creo! —el hombre que antes sostenía a Coco le apuntó y sin dudarlo jalo el gatillo.

— ¡¡Wasabi!! ¡¡No!! —Hiro sintió la fuerza del cuerpo de su amigo impactando contra el suyo. Wasabi lo había sacado del camino y había recibido el impacto en su lugar.

Dos disparos más de oyeron. Gogo había matado a esos dos hombres.

—Tenemos que irnos —Gogo respiraba agitada, la horda que hace un momento parecía tan lejana ahora solo estaba aún par de metros de ellos —, tomen lo que puedan y vámonos.

El grupo corrió hasta donde habían armado su campamento provisional y trataron de huir en dirección a la carretera, pero fueran donde fueran parecían estar rodeados.

—No podemos salir —Enrique batallaba contra un par de caminantes tratando de ser el escudo de su hija —, son demasiados —veía caer los cuerpos uno a uno, pero parecía que no se acabarían nunca.

— ¡Papá! —Coco estaba siendo jalada desde el suelo por uno de los muertos.

— Tranquila —Enrique volteo para atizarle un golpe a la criatura mientras el grupo de caminantes se cernía cada vez más sobre ellos.

— ¡Papá! —Miguel trataba de ayudar a su padre y a su hermana, pero estaba atrapado con Hiro. Los muertos parecían una barrera infranqueable.

—Tenemos que alejarlos—Tadashi pensaba a toda velocidad comprobando qué opciones tenían, y a decir verdad no eran muchas.

—Yo lo haré —Gogo avanzó disparando y haciendo ruido. Trataba de atraer a la mayor cantidad de caminantes posible para que los demás pudieran huir —. Lleven a Hiro hasta a Alaska, por Honey, Fred, Wasabi... por Cassandra... por mí.

Los gritos de Gogo retumbaron de forma desgarradora. Los caminantes la habían rodeado y habían comenzado a jalar su carne.

— ¡¡Váyanse!! — Tadashi se abalanzó hacia el tumulto donde estaban los Rivera y comenzó a partir cabezas tratando de sacar a Socorro y a Enrique de allí.

Ese fue el día donde Hiro lo perdió todo al igual que Miguel.

En medio de la noche ambos corrieron a través de la carretera oscura tratando de salvar sus vidas y dejando a todos los demás atrás.

 **Anexo** :

_-El círculo verde marca el punto donde comenzó a ser narrado este capítulo._

_-La calavera indica donde fue el ataque y donde se separaron de los miembros restantes del grupo. Y el punto final de este capítulo._

       

 


End file.
